


The Embrace

by NaruseRyo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 七十多年前，Bucky对他说的那句“去往未来”。未来是怎么样，Steve当时不清楚，在他七十年后与Bucky相遇时，他隐隐约约抓住了一些什么。现在他懂了，未来就是那束在他眼里依旧灿烂的光芒，即使与温暖背道而驰，却仍将他拉回久违的拥抱。





	The Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> 美队生贺时发的，短篇温馨，盾冬无差。现在搬运到AO3，主要是LOF实在太不好用了。  
> 设定是没有恢复记忆的冬兵找到了Steve，两个人同住时某一天的日常。

Steve朝冬兵张开双臂，掌心朝上，五指自然伸展，以一种温和包容的姿态向他索取一个拥抱。

脑中的警报系统在尖叫着危险，吵得冬兵头昏欲裂。于是他避开了Steve温柔的眼睛与真诚的笑容，将目光落在了他的双手上，凝视时间之久仿佛Steve左手捧着蜂蜜，右手握着毒酒，只等他走过去然后以一种恩威并施的形式控制住一只野兽。

去他妈的警报系统。冬兵默默想。哪怕他现在给我下达一个“先给自己心脏一枪然后挖个坑把自己埋了”的任务，我估计也会欢天喜地地去执行。但是Steve不会这么要求，冬兵对此心知肚明，Steve不会伤害他，不会折磨他，尽管每次冬兵见到Steve时都头昏脑涨，他也清楚Steve没有、也不会对他的脑袋做什么手脚。

对此，冬兵产生了一些轻微的满足感，既像是小孩子在对同龄人炫耀家人给自己多买了几个玩具，又像是被锁在屋子里的死囚被允许每三个月带着脚镣与手铐放风五分钟，然后这点可怜又可笑的满足感终于让警报偃旗息鼓，使他得以迈出第一步。

Steve已经被晾了有一段时间了，然而他的胳膊连同嘴角的弧度都未降下一度，冬兵简直有理由相信，他要是不走过去，这个人真的保持这个姿势等到天荒地老。然而在他犹犹豫豫地抬起脚时，警报系统又一次孜孜不倦地尖叫着在脑子里开始运转。

好吧，冬兵确实不怕美国队长，但是他怕Steve，这种恐惧并不存在于武力值的差距，而是源于灵魂（如果他有的话），即使他知道自己对Steve有着深入骨血的信任与忠诚，他把Steve当做自己最高的管理人看待，他愿意服从Steve的一切指示与命令，却仍然在对对方的拥抱望而却步。Steve对他而言是致命的，他会使冬兵分心，会使他失控，会使他变得不符合“资产”的要求。

 

Steve不喜欢他用“资产”来称呼自己，他说冬兵叫做“James Buchanan Barnes”，可是那很明显是个人类的名字，而他连自己是个什么东西都还没搞清楚。在他把内心想法汇报给Steve之后，虽然他没有察言观色的能力，但是他很确信，自己绝对不想看到那样的神情第二次出现在Steve脸上。

“那你有搞清楚什么事吗？”Steve低声问他。

他当时怎么回答来着？冬兵努力从支离破碎的记忆中翻出那块稀有的完整部分，“我得跟着你。”他毫不犹豫。

 

回过神来，他已经以一种极小心翼翼的姿态走到了Steve的面前——看吧，这个金发大个子确实会让他分心。迎着过于温柔的笑容与明亮的双眼，冬兵不情不愿却又满怀期待地伸出手抱了一下Steve，一触即分，然后迅速退后了几步。

没有血腥味或者伤药的味道，冬兵在心里确认，只有沐浴后的水汽与淡香，很好。

Steve觉得有点好笑，“你的反应让我觉得我就是个捕兽夹。”

“而你刚才确实在拥抱一只野兽。”

“好吧，好吧。”Steve笑着摇了摇头，带着他对冬兵一贯的温柔与耐心走近，把他拉到地毯上一起坐下，“我向你保证，虽然我也不知道保证过多少次了，我不会伤害你，你也不会伤害到我，Bucky。”

Bucky。哦对，Steve喊他“Bucky”，这其实更像只宠物的名字，但是让他安心，为此他欣然接受，甚至觉得，如果把来自Steve的这声“Bucky”用什么设备录下来，在耳边循环播放个几个月，他恐怕也不会腻烦。

“好了，天色不早，到了该准备晚餐的时间了，或许你想要先喝点什么？”

Steve站起身，伸了个懒腰，透过薄薄的衬衫可以看到明显的肌肉纹理，腰部失去了衣物的遮掩，一些愈合的伤口浅淡的痕迹清晰可见。莫名的觉得有点晃眼，冬兵移开目光，尽量不去注意Steve。

“咖啡。”

他喜欢咖啡的味道，尽管第一次喝的时候感觉有点奇怪，但他很快爱上了那种香浓的苦涩。在Steve到厨房忙碌的时候，冬兵望向窗外的天空，西方的天空意外地在一片白茫茫的云中显出湛蓝，火红的夕阳燃烧着云色，暗影从对面腾起，侵蚀着苍穹。

他其实并没有时间的概念，因为九头蛇觉得没有必要。后来还是Steve告诉他，人们通常在夜晚睡觉，白天工作，然后把他一起拉到床上，他才逐渐调整了自己在夜晚过于紧绷的精神。

 

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme…”

 

冬兵的注意力被电视吸引，那似乎是个音乐欣赏节目。室内没有开灯，只有电视微弱的光与声音彰显着存在感。Steve把咖啡端到冬兵面前时，他正在全神贯注地盯着电视，听着那首温婉又哀伤的歌。

Steve默不作声地坐在了沙发上，过了一会儿，冬兵微微调整了一下姿势，移到了Steve左前方的地毯上坐下，右肩刚好能轻轻触碰到他的膝盖。

 

“Without no seams nor needle work.

Then he'll be a true love of mine.”

 

他们一起听完了这首歌。末了冬兵问：“香芹、鼠尾草、迷迭香和百里香，与那个男人有什么关系吗？”

Steve耸耸肩，“其实我也不是很清楚，只知道这是关于一个约定的故事，如果约定实现，那么这一对爱人就能永远地在一起。”

爱人。冬兵思考着这个单词的含义，Steve的回忆里有大片热带雨林，绕进去说不定就出不来，但是他的记忆实在是太过残缺，就像一小片薄薄的玻璃，实在无法从什么实例中分析出爱人到底指的是关系。

于是他转头问Steve：“我们是爱人吗？”

Steve半张脸隐没在黑暗中，暗淡的光影中，蓝色的眼睛似乎有水光一闪而过。他沉默了一会儿：

“如果你愿意这么想的话。”

冬兵呼吸一窒，他根本无法控制自己胸腔里涌现的情感，一瞬间他简直怀疑Steve的那句话里有什么洗脑词，可是洗脑词会让他痛苦，而Steve的话却让他喜悦。他带着疑惑平复了一下失控的心脏，继续问道：

“那我需要实现什么约定吗？”

这次Steve沉默的时间更久了，就在冬兵以为他不会回答的时候，他开口道：“我们的约定已经实现了，在你找到我的时候。”

 

\---

Steve突然想起，七十多年前，Bucky对他说的那句“去往未来”。未来是怎么样，他当时不清楚，在他七十年后与Bucky相遇时，他隐隐约约抓住了一些什么。现在他懂了，未来就是那束在他眼里依旧灿烂的光芒，即使与温暖背道而驰，却仍将他拉回久违的拥抱。

 

END

 

*那首歌是《Scarborough Fair》，非常动听的一首歌，安利给大家。


End file.
